


The Mute Malfoy

by halfbloodhemmings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, LGBTQ, M/M, Seer Harry Potter, Twins, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodhemmings/pseuds/halfbloodhemmings
Summary: Evelyn Malfoy was very aware of how different she was, seeing as no one could ever let her forget it. Comparing her and her twin brother, Draco was like comparing night and day. Draco was the self absorbed, rude,  Slytherin Prince. Evelyn was the quiet, kind, Gryffindor mystery.She kept to herself with her small amount of friends and she was happy that way. All was well, until her name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Now, Evelyn is forced out of the shadows and in a deadly competition, and her only ally hasn't even looked at her since their first year.





	1. Chapter 1

   In the middle of a dark room, a woman lay propped up on an expensive bed. The woman rested one arm over her bulging stomach, the other gripping the bed post behind her. It was obvious to anyone who saw her that she was with child. Not to mention she had bragged shamelessly about the family her and her husband were to create. While they were on the wrong side of history, neither seemed to care in the moment. Their baby was coming soon enough. Sooner than the mother thought was safe. Her nurses had warned her that births this early could mean there was more that one baby. Impossible, thought the woman. She knew she was having one, her mother's intuition told her so. 

   At least, that was what she would say when the idea of twins was brought up.  Oh, how she secretly prayed for just the one child. She knew the fate that came with a set of twins. Her husband knew the fate as well. And as she continued to grip the bed post everything became crystal clear. The nurses and house elves were silenced by the cries of a newborn. The woman smiled as tears rolled down her eyes. It's a boy, she heard them call out. A nurse took him from the room to clean him. A boy, the woman thought. How wonderful. A single boy. Her hopes came true. She knew her family would be free of fate's cruel hand. 

   For ten whole minutes she went on believing she was fine. The nurses handed her the beautiful boy and she cradled him with glee. His little eyes barely opened. All of a sudden a harsh pain spread throughout her body, something she had never felt before. She screamed and her baby boy was quickly taken from her arms. The nurses returned to her quickly and assessed the situation. They tried to reach her, but failed miserably. She was blinded by the pain. She couldn't hear the nurses warnings. 

   What she could see, though, was a silhouette in her mind. It moved closer and revealed itself to be a girl. She had long, platinum blonde hair, like the woman. She also had the woman's eyes; blue with a hint of grey. She began to notice other features they shared, along with the tears pouring down her face. You could tell the girl had been through hell and back just by looking at her. Just as the girl was about to speak, an infant's cry was all the woman could hear. 

   She was instantly back from her "daydream" and saw one of the nurses holding a baby. Twins. A boy and a girl. The woman felt conflicted feelings of joy and fear. She knew what it meant if she were to bear twins. She also knew what she had to do in order to protect her babies. 

   Unfortunately, her husband arrived earlier than she expected. She was speaking with one of the nurses when the doors to her room flew open. He stalked towards her, grinning. He stopped and her bedside and kneeled, grabbing her hand. 

"How are you, my love?" He asked her. 

"I'm fine, dear. Just a little tired." She smiled back at him. 

"And the baby? How is the baby?" 

She braced herself. "The babies are doing well."

"Babies?" He asked. 

"Twins, Lucius. One boy, one girl." She watched as he grinned even more. She couldn't help but smile. Though she was very aware of the life her babies were to endure, the happiness that her husband felt in that moment was enough to make her forget. 

"Oh, Narcissa," He composed himself. "We must notify the dark lord immediately. He will want to see the children."

   She nodded, knowing that even though she didn't want their lord anywhere near the twins, it had to be allowed. That didn't mean that the new mother couldn't stall for a bit. 

"My dear, can't it wait til tomorrow," she petitioned. "I'm very tired, and I'm sure the children are too. We haven't named them. You haven't even seen them! We can notify the dark lord in the morning. Let us enjoy our first nights as parents." 

   She convinced her husband easily. She had bought herself one night to do what she knew she must do. She played along with her husband until night had fallen and they lay soundly in their bed. She waited until she knew he was asleep and slipped out of bed. She removed her robe and dressed herself. 

   The babies lay together in their nursery. She reached into the crib and grabbed her daughter. After remembering the images she saw while giving birth to the baby girl, she was sure of which baby was spoken about in the prophecy. She held onto the girl as she apperated out of the house. 

 

Ten Years Later 

 

   Two children, one boy and one girl, walked with each other in a train station in London. The boy was talking the girl's ear off with nonsense about their new school. The girl responded with silent nods and faint smiles. 

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts. Think about what we'll be bring to the table, Evie! I doubt Slytherin is ready for what we've got!" The boy exclaimed. 

"Slytherin isn't ready for your loud mouth, Draco, so I suggest you shut it up." Their father scolded the boy, leaving him embarrassed. 

     The girl stayed silent, knowing all too well what her fate would be is she decided to act out of turn. She continued to look forward and not at her twin brother. She felt slight guilt that she could not back him up, but knew he understood why. It had been years since the girl had spoken more than one word sentences. It wasn't that she couldn't talk, she just chose to stay not to. She had taken a life long vow of silence, and refused to budge. It was not very practical and had gotten her in trouble with her father on various occasions, but she didn't care. Nothing she could do could change her relationship with her father. And at this point in her life she did not want to even try. 

    Both tended to stand closer to their mother, especially the girl. Her love made up for her husbands lack of empathy towards the children. Their mother went and hugged her son first, and to her dismay he only allowed it to go on for less than a minute before pushing her away. She was saddened by the affect her husband had on her boy. She didn't even have time to turn towards her daughter before the young girl was holding onto her mother. The mother held in the way she felt about her poor girl, and hugged onto her. Once the hugging had ceased, their father nodded to the boy, but scowled at the girl. The girl wasn't the least bit surprised. The two boarded the train, the girl lingering in the entrance, before following her brother. They made their way into a compartment. 

   Their destination; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The boy sat with his sister, until the door opened to be his minions. He looked at his sister apologetically before telling her he would be back. She nodded and gave him a faint smile, which he returned. He left her to sit in silence. Luckily for her, she was used to it. 

    About an hour into their train ride, the girl got bored, and went to find her brother. She knew he would be off causing trouble. She eventually found him walking with his minions. The girl tapped his shoulder, and he turned and looked at her. He made the two boys move for her and they walked side by side. The boy stopped at a particular compartment and opened the door.

"Is it true?" The boy began. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment." The girl's eyes lit up. "So it's you, is it?" 

"Yes." The dark haired boy with glasses said. 

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." He spoke pointing to the two busty boys. "And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. This is my twin sister, Evelyn." The small girl waved slightly, before ducking her head. With her family's history, she was extremely embarrassed to be in the boy who lived's presence. The red headed boy next to Harry coughed, trying to conceal a snicker. 

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask you who you are. My father told me all Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." The boy snakily spoke. The girl responded to her brother's rude comment by lightly squeezing the back of his arm. After all her years of non-verbal communication, she had figured out other ways to get her feelings across. The squeeze was a warning from the girl. 

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." She wanted to scream at her brother's obliviousness. He had obviously gotten the message, but could not care less. 

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are but thanks." The girl suppressed her  laughter and settled for a smirk as her brother tried to warn the boy he was interested in befriending. After another rejection, the three boys stalked off, the girl following after giving the boys a small wave goodbye. 

   Once they had all arrived in the compartment, her brother began to express his frustrations. All the girl could do was roll her eyes at his ludicrous comments. She was more focused on Harry Potter. The boy who lived was real. The girl's guilt set in. It definitely wasn't her fault that her parents were death eaters, but she felt like it was sometimes. She wanted to put those feelings aside, and reach out to the boy. She pulled a piece of parchment and quill from her trunk and opened the compartment door. 

"Evie," her brother said once he noticed she was at the door. "Where are you going?" She just smiled and walked out. It wasn't a long journey to the compartment Harry Potter and the Weasley boy were in. She had already scribed her first message to them when she opened the door. They looked up, and she presented them with her words. 

'Do you mind if I join you?'

   The boys took a second, glancing at each other. Their first impression of her was not bad, compared to her brother's. It didn't help the red-headed boy wasn't a fan of the malfoy's 

"Come on in." The boy who lived said, moving over for her. She nodded as a sign of thank you. She could tell the Weasley boy was on edge with her. 

"You don't seem to be much of a talker, unlike your brother." She shook her head. 

"Do you ever talk?" Harry Potter asked sincerely. 

'Never.' She wrote on her piece of parchment. 

"Why not?" The boy who lived asked. 

'I would prefer not to elaborate on it.' She respectfully scribed.

"That's okay. Don't feel pressured to talk. You can keep writing." He smiled at her, and she returned one to him. She sat with the two boys the rest of the way, laughing and writing to them. It was a very enjoyable trip. She was very glad to have opted out of hearing her brother drone on about how his friendship was rejected. 

   The train stopped and the girl walked off in a plain uniform, her robes crestless. She followed the two boys as they walked toward a giant like man. 

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry called out to the man yelling for the "firs years". 

"Ah, hello there Harry! Who are these two?" He asked pointing to the two kids standing next to Harry. 

"Ron Weasley sir."

"And that's Evelyn Malfoy." The girl waved and smiled but the man tensed a bit. She knew why. Her last name had an influence on people. 

"Well, come on you three. To the boats." 

   Once she reached the boats, the girl's brother had pulled her away. She was now stuck in a boat with him and his goons. They set sail across the lake. She lost herself in thought as the castle came in. There seemed to be a short collective silence at the beauty that radiated off their new home. She was in awe the entire time. She finally pulled herself back to earth when they were standing in front of a older witch wearing emerald green robes. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." The girl automatically knew she would be placed in Slytherin. She was a descendent from two important pureblood families. 

"Each house had its own noble history and each had produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of each year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. 

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She eyed the students before continuing. 

"I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." The witch walked away leaving the students to quietly converse with others around them. 

   In the chaos of first years the girl slipped away from her brother and towards her new friends. She stood and listened to Harry and Ron's conversation. They talked to her and she nodded and made gestures to make up for the lack of writing utensils. From time to time she would look back at her brother and watch as his disgust was projected towards her. She couldn't help their different views on handling situations. She wished it didn't have to be the way it was. Finally the witch returned and all fell silent. 

"Follow me children." They walked into what was knows as the Great Hall,  and lined up. Professor McGonagall, whose name she had just learned, began to call off the names. The first years were called by their last names, alphabetically

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl waited as she heard name after name be called. It wasn't until many names had been called that she heard a very familiar one . 

"Malfoy, Draco!" Her eyes darted to her twin brother. He swaggered up and sat down. The hat barely touched his head when it made its decision. 

"SLYTHERIN!" She wasn't surprised she expected the same when her turn came around. 

"Malfoy, Evelyn!" The girl walked up and sat on the stool. The hat fell on her head. 

"Ah, Evelyn Malfoy, descendant from both the Black and Malfoy family. The obvious choice would be Slytherin, correct? But that's not where you belong. I see that you are needed somewhere else. You are needed in, GRYFFINDOR!" She was shocked as she got up and walked to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to a girl with big bushy hair. She couldn't exactly recall her name, but recognized her uptight expressions from earlier. 

"Hello there. I'm Hermione Granger." She smiled at Hermione and was given a very confused face. 

"Oh, do you not speak? Well, that's perfectly fine. I find it fascinating that some people can't speak, or choose not to. I, personally, wouldn't last long as a mute, but who knows how long you've been doing it. It would be nice if you have some paper and a quill, that way this wasn't a one sided conversation. Although I have been carrying it very well, I'd like to get your input."

"Potter, Harry!" Hermione's rambling was cut short as everyone turned and looked at The Boy Who Lived. The girl could tell he was afraid of something as he mumbled to the sorting hat before it made its decision.  

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. Harry smiled and made his way to the table where the two girls he had met on the train were seated. He sat across from the girl. Almost all of Gryffindor was shouting, "We Got Potter!" Harry sat talking to the girls before they heard Ron's name. 

"Weasley, Ronald." The professor called. His new friends smiled at him as he walked up nervously. 

The hat almost immediately shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron's face turned back to its natural color as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"We're all together!" Harry said. 

Unknowingly, Ron ruined the girl's mood. "Evelyn, what are your parents going to say?" He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders, and began to think about what would happen when her parents found out. She was terrified. Disappointment from her mom would mean she would not try to defend her daughter when her father's anger struck. 

  After dinner, Evelyn was barely listening to the Gryffindor prefect Percy. All she could think about was her fate. Her fathers fury was an evil she was not prepared for. All the excitement had been shoved away by the looming thought of her father. She was finally able to push those thoughts away long enough to get directions on her dormitory. She made her way to the list of names that would tell her who her roommates were. 

  When she found her name she saw she was with Hermione Granger, the talkative girl from dinner, and two other girls; Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. Opening the door she saw her trunk placed in front of a four poster bed. Her roommates were already settling in. She received two large squeals from Lavender and Pavarti. 

"Hi! You must be Evelyn Malfoy," The first girl said. "I'm Lavender Brown!"

"Oh, and I'm Pavarti Patil! We're all gonna have so much fun!" The other girl said. 

"Can you keep your fun down? I won't be able to study if your squeals get any louder." Hermione said from her bed. Evelyn smiled and held her giggle in as she made her way to her trunk. 

"You're not gonna say anything? You're just gonna walk away? You're just as bad her her." Lavender said. 

"She's mute. She doesn't talk." Hermione said while organizing her books. 

   Evelyn opened her trunk up and searched for parchment, her quill, and ink. She finally found them and placed them on her new bed. She found her pajamas and made her way to the bath room to change. She removed her robes and dressed herself in nice silk pajamas her mother had picked out. She walked back out and heard the girl's obsessing over her the silk. She picked up her quill and began her letter to her mother. 

Dear Mother,  
     I thought I should fill you in on the events that occurred when Draco and I reached Hogwarts. I regret to inform you that unlike Draco, I was not put in Slytherin. My house is Gryffindor. I  hope you are not disappointed, like father will be. Though I should have been in Slytherin I shall try to make the best of it. I wait patiently for you response. 

              ~ Evelyn 

  When the girl was satisfied with her letter, she set it next to her bed. She planned on going to the owlery the next day. She fell asleep still thinking about the repercussions of being sorted into Gryffingor. Though she didn't know it in that moment, she was needed in Gryffindor, as the hat said. There would come a day in her life when she would have to choose between her friends and her family. And her decision would affect everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the girl woke up before her roommates and began dressing in her uniform. She needed to find her way to the owlery. After getting lost on the stairs, she finally found it. She found one of the school's owls and attached her letter to it and watched it fly away. She made her way back to Gryffindor tower just as everyone was beginning to wake up. 

   The first years were to stay and wait for the prefects to take them to the great hall for breakfast. She walked next to Hermione, following behind their prefect. When they arrived, Evelyn spotted her brother at the Slytherin table with his two new goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The Twins' eyes met before Draco changed his focus. The girl sighed and sat across from Harry and next to Ron. Hermione sat next to Harry. A couple of first year Slytherins walked past them. 

"Look it's the Malfoy girl. I wonder what bet she lost. Poor thing has to sit by a Weasley and a mudblood." Evelyn eyed the Slytherins as they walked away. 

"They raised a good point. Why are you sitting here? You're a Malfoy. Isn't this against everything your parents stand for?" Ron questioned her. "Or is this some practical joke you and your slimy twin thought of? Let me guess you left our train car and tried to figure out the best way to curse us." She ducked her head and wiped away a tear before running out of the great hall. On her way out she caught her brother's gaze. 

"Why'd you do that?" Harry questioned his friend. 

"It's obvious she's playing us Harry. You don't know her family. They're followers of you know who. She's just a spy."

"I think she truly wanted to be your friend. She probably didn't expect this, and just wanted to be treated normally. She probably didn't want her blood status to define her." Hermione piped in. "I'd imagine many of us would feel the same way."

"Why don't you stick your nose in someone else's business?" With a hmph, Hermione raised her book to shield her from Ron and left the conversation. "The Malfoy's are followers of you know who, Harry. Draco already displayed his arrogance last night." What Ron failed to see was Draco creeping up behind him. 

"Nice to know I've made a reputation," Draco smirked. "But from now on, keep my name out of your mouth, weasel. Now, which one of caused my sister to run out of here crying?" He ordered. 

"Why don't you go find her instead of wasting our time." Ron said. 

"Im guessing it was you, Weasley. There's a reason my family stays away from your kind. Next time I see her running from you, my father will hear about it." Draco walked away and slipped out of the Great Hall unnoticed. He was heading for his sister, knowing she need help. 

Evelyn ran until she found a bathroom, which happened to be on the second floor. She didn't understand how much Ron's character had changed in the night. She thought of all people, he would understand what it was like being a pure blood who didn't think they were better than anyone based on blood status. She should have known better. The only kids willing to befriend her would be those who's parents also served the dark lord. Hogwarts was a disaster, so far. She went to open a stall when to her surprise a ghost flew out of it. She let out a scream, which was not normal for her. Her brother heard it and ran to her. 

"Evelyn!" He yelled running in. 

"Do you truly think I'm that ugly to scream." The ghost girl asked her. Evelyn shook her head no. 

"Who are you?" Her brother asked.

"Myrtle. And who are you two?"

"Draco and Evelyn Malfoy." Draco said with pride. 

"Malfoy's!" She screamed and went down her toilet. Even the ghost knew of their family reputation. 

"Evelyn what happened? Who made you cry?" 

"Weasley." She whispered. 

"You don't belong in Gryffindor, no Malfoy does. We'll have to tell father and make them out you where you belong, Slytherin." Not knowing what else to do she nodded yes. She was not wanted in Gryffindor, so she would not stay. Both of them knew no extra communication to their father was needed. Once he received word of Evelyn being sorted into Gryffindor, he would already have a plan to sort the problem out. 

  She walked into her first class, transfiguration with Slytherin. She sat next to her brother and lowered her head. She pulled out her journal and special quill that already had ink in it. It was a lot like a muggle device known as a pen. She began to draw, not knowing what she was drawing. When she finished she saw it looked like a stone with a mirror behind it. She had never seen the stone or the mirror. 

"Evie what's that?" Her brother questioned her. She gave him an I don't know gesture and wrote,"I don't know. This sort of just came to me."

"Maybe it's just something your mind made up. You did have a fascination with stones when we were younger." She nodded agreeing, even though she felt as this wasn't just a reminiscent childhood thought. 

Before she could think anymore Harry and Ron burst in being late. She turned to look, then quickly faced the front, just in time to notice a tabby cat sitting on the professor's desk. She also noticed the professor was gone. Being intelligent, she put two and two together and realized the cat was Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron headed to their seats when the cat jumped transforming in to the professor. She smiled. The professor told them to sit down but not before threatening to turn one of them into a watch. She chuckled hearing the professors words. She highly admired her already. It would be a shame that she would no longer be in Gryffindor by the end of the day. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor house, and Evelyn's favorite at the moment. She had never seen a woman be so powerful. The women she knew were her mother's friends who acted just as her mother did. The women were submissive to their husbands, thus they sat quietly and never shared their opinions. 

The lesson fascinated Evelyn. Even though it was just the basics, she couldn't wait to learn more. She was disappointed that class ended so soon but before she could even think her brother dragged her to potions. In Draco's mind he believed getting Evelyn away quickly would be best. He wanted her to avoid Potter and Weasley at all costs. His plan was at the end of the day to have her in Slytherin with him. Gryffindor was an awful house filled with huge egos. Slytherin was where she belonged. He knew if he could get her into Slytherin then she would begin to start talking again. By the end of the year she'd be calling Weasley a blood traitor faster than her brother could.

   Evelyn sat next to her brother again. She could sense he was latching onto her to make sure Harry or Ron didn't come near. She wasn't worried about Ron coming near her. She did wish that Harry would reach out to her, but she knew he would not. She had been branded already. While Evelyn was drawing, the professor came in. She knew him to be Severus Snape, an old friend of her father.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making." He spoke looking over at the Gryffindors. 

"However, for those select few who possess the predisposition," Snape's eyed Evelyn and Draco,"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." She was fascinated. Potions had always been an interest of her's. 

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention! Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry obviously didn't know the answer. He had been writing what Snape had said. He also grew up in the muggle world, so potions were new to him. He had no prior knowledge. Evelyn knew but as usual, didn't speak. 

"I don't know, sir." Harry replied. The professor had an obvious grudge against Harry. 

"You don't know? Well let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?...And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Harry again replied with an I don't know. Hermione's hand kept shooting up. 

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter." Evelyn felt terrible that he had been picked on. She was drawing the answers. 

"Evie, put it away." Draco told her. She nodded no and kept drawing. 

"What is that, Ms. Malfoy?" The professor spoke pointing to her journal. She handed him it with the pictures of the answer. There was a picture of a bottle with the tag stating, The Draught of Living Death, there was a bezoar and a goat drawn with an arrow to where the bezoar is found, and the plant known as Monkshood and Wolfsbane. 

"Unlike most of you, Ms. Malfoy has proven herself to understand the art of potion making. I suggest taking notes on her behavior. Five points to Gryffindor." He spoke placing the note book gently back on her desk. 

Once the lesson was over, Evelyn and Draco made their way to the great hall for lunch. She willingly sat beside him at the Slytherin table. Might as well get used to it, she thought. From time to time she would see Harry look over at her. Evelyn wondered why he was taking such and interest in her. Much to the disappointment of her brother, Evelyn's last class of the day was Herbology with the Hufflepuff's. She of course spotted Harry and Ron. Ron gave her a dirty look, so Harry excused himself and walked over to her. Professor Sprout came in and everyone sat down. Harry sat next to her trying to apologize for Ron's actions. 

To Harry's disappointment, their professor began talking before he could say a word to Evelyn. Looking over he saw her sketching in her notebook a drawing of the plant Professor Sprout had shown them. He was mesmerized how easily she could sketch the moving plant.

"Ehem, Ms.?" She said towards Evelyn. Evelyn looked up. 

"Malfoy." Harry butted in. She looked at him in wonder. 

"I believe Ms. Malfoy can speak for herself, Mr. Potter."

"She doesn't talk, she draws and writes." The professor spied the journal. Evelyn showed her the drawing of the plant and how she had written her name and was going to show it to her. 

"A true talent Ms. Malfoy. You even knew the name of the plant beside me. Five points to Gryffindor. Now let's continue." The professor began speaking again about the plant. Evelyn wrote in her book and handed it to Harry. 

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He whispered. "I'm sorry about Ron. And I don't believe that your using us or are like your brother." She smiled. 

"Thank you for not agreeing with him, but it's too late. My brother and I are going to the headmasters office after this class. My father is already coming and he is going to demand I be put in Slytherin." She wrote. 

"Why? The hat placed you in Gryffindor. You belong here. I don't think Professor Dumbledore will let you switch."

"My father has high authority. He'll get the minister involved if necessary. It'll ruin the name Malfoy if a descendant was placed in Gryffindor."

"But why will it ruin your family name?"

"I come from two long lines of pureblood families. Both lines have been Slytherin all throughout. Those not were disowned at one time. There has only been one person who was a Gryffindor and that was my mum's cousin, who turned out to be a death eater anyways."

"What's a death eater? I think I've heard the term before."

"A follower of you know who."

"Oh." 

"Alright you are dismissed." The professor stated. Evelyn packed her notebook and quill in her bag. 

"I hope you get to stay." He said. She nodded, waved, and headed out of the classroom to find her twin brother.

   The girl walked to the headmasters office and looked around for her brother. She decided to walk in and hope he was there. There was a huge griffin in place of the door. I wouldn't budge. It probably needed a password. 

"Lemon Drops." She heard a cold familiar voice say. She turned and saw her father. Her brother was next to him. "Hello Evelyn." 

"Hello father." She spoke softly. She knew to address him once and then nod the rest of the time. 

"Stupid for a password, isn't it father?" Draco asked. 

"Yes it is. But now is not the time for worrying about stupid passwords. Our family name is on the line." She gulped knowing it was her fault. The three walked in and saw the professor reading. 

"Ah, Lucius. I'm glad you could come. You said you had an issue with your daughter's house." Dumbledore kindly said, smiling at Evelyn. 

"Yes. I believe the sorting hat was wrong. No Malfoy belongs in Gryffindor. I ask you place her in Slytherin."

"The most I can do is place the hat back on her head, but never has it said any different." He warned before grabbing the sorting hat. He motioned the girl to sit before placing the hat gently on her head. 

"Back again, Malfoy? You should know very well you are in Gryffindor." The sorting hat looked around. "Ah, I see. In the presence of company. Well, let's see. Yes, yes, there is much Slytherin in you. But you belong in one place. GRYFFINDOR!" 

"I'm sorry Lucius but the hat has spoken. Twice. You daughter is in fact a member of Gryffindor house."

"That's impossible. She's pure Slytherin! Our whole family is!"

"I believe a relative of her mother's was a Gryffindor. Sirius Black. And yet he still worked for the dark lord. You have nothing to fear. Gryffindor may be the key to getting Evelyn out of her shell. Now if you excuse me, I'd like a word with her alone please."

"Well then. Goodbye Evelyn. Come Draco." They walked out. 

"Now Evelyn, please tell me, what did you want to happen today. And if you are uncomfortable with speaking you are more than welcome to write or draw." She took a deep breathe. 

"Honestly sir, I wanted to stay in Gryffindor." She could not believe she had spoken. 

"Why is that?"

"Well, all of my things are there. It's quite a warm and cozy place to reside at. I have also grown fond of our head of house, and believe she is an excellent teacher and witch. The common room is easy to get to, and I think I've made a friend." Evelyn couldn't recall ever speaking so much or so loudly. When she did speak she would speak quietly so barely anyone could hear. 

"Who is this friend of your's?"

"Harry Potter. He showed me kindness unlike some people, even though my last name is Malfoy. He didn't care about that and even apologized for the unkind people. He is a nice person to have as a friend."

"I see. Does he mind that you do not speak near him?"

"No. He doesn't mind. He reads what I write and answers whatever I said."

"Speaking of writing I hear you have a talent for drawing as well as potions. May I see what you drew in Professor Sprout's class?" She nodded and pulled out her journal. She flipped through and glimpsed at the stone and mirror drawing. "Wait. What is that?" He asked. She turned back to the stone and mirror and showed the professor. "How did you draw this?"

"I don't know, sir. I've never seen these before. I sometimes draw things I've never seen before."

"Do you mind if I hold onto this?" He asked her. She shook her head and motioned for him to take it. "Thank you for speaking with me Evelyn. You are free to head back to your common room. Enjoy Gryffindor House." She nodded and walked out. Outside she saw her brother sitting waiting for her. 

"What did that old kook want?" She shook her head and grabbed her brothers hand. They walked until they got to the stairs. She hugged her brother and made her way to the fat lady's portrait. 

"Password?" The painting said without looking down. 

"Ehm." Was all Evelyn did. She didn't dare speak incase others were around. 

"Oh it's you dear. Well, come on in." The portrait swung open and the girl walked in. Many faces turned when she made it to the common room. 

"Evelyn!" She heard. Harry ran up and hugged her.

"Does this mean you're staying?" The girl named Hermione asked. Evelyn nodded her head and smiled. 

"Daddy couldn't save your family name huh?" Ron shot. Evelyn glared at him. 

"Don't mind him-"

"Ickle ronniekins is just upset."Two similar voices spoke from behind her. 

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George." They stuck their hands out. 

"You're Evelyn Malfoy."

"That's our brother-"

"Even though we don't like to admit it often." The girl chuckled. 

"Stuff it!Why can't you all see her for what she truly is? A snake!"

"Her family is, not her." Fred said. She made a gesture of gratitude. The girl walked up with her note book and quill in hand. She quickly wrote. 

"I am no snake. I was placed here for a reason. I'm not like my father or brother. I'm not little miss perfect. I've dealt with more problems in life than you. I suggest shutting up about my family before I live up to my family name." She ripped the page out and slammed it on the table in front of Ron, before spinning on her heel, and making her way to the girl's dormitory.


End file.
